Colores
by robopol
Summary: Una serie de drabbles de KHR para el reto de la Tabla Colores, de Misión Insana. Contiene spoilers del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y temática adulta.
1. Rojo y Negro

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Rojo / Negro (Sawada Tsunayoshi)**

I

Rojo es el color que las mejillas de Kyoko tomaron cuando él tuvo el valor de decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Es el mismo tono del vestido que llevaba I-pin cuando cumplió doce años. Rojo era el vino que Gokudera le hizo beber a Yamamoto para enseñarle algo sobre la cultura italiana.

Tsuna está seguro que Haru utilizaba un esmalte rojo para ir a fiestas y que las golosinas favoritas de Lambo eran de aquel mismo tono.

Rojo es el color que ha teñido todos los años desde que dejaron atrás la inocencia. Es el color que ha manchado sus camisas, sus manos, sus conciencias. Rojo es con lo que Tsuna sueña y es lo primero que busca cuando sus amigos vuelven de la batalla.

Rojo es lo que ve, lo que _siente_, cuando la bala se aloja en su cuerpo. Rojo es lo que está reflejado en la cara de sus Guardianes. Roja es la ira de Hibari. Rojo es el odio de Mukuro. Roja es la desolación de Gokudera. Roja es la tristeza de Yamamoto.

Rojo es lo que brota de su pecho.

II

Negro es el color que poseía el cielo la noche que Lambo besó a I-pin. Negro es el chocolate que Dino le hizo probar a Hibari. Es el mismo color que lucía la boca de Uri cuando intentó beberse un bote de tinta china.

Tsuna sabe que el tono de la chaqueta que Ryohei regaló a Gokudera era negro. Ése es el color de las pesadillas que invadían a Chrome.

Negro era lo que todos temían ver. Negro es el color de los trajes que probablemente llevarán cuando ya no respiren. Negro será el día en que ya no haya Cielo.

Negros son los ojos de Ryohei al mirar la herida de Tsuna. Negra es la amargura de Lambo y los lloros de Kyoko. Negro es en lo que la habitación de la base Vongola se vuelve y negra es la única lágrima que derrama Reborn.

Negro es lo que Tsuna ve, cuando ya no ve más nada.

* * *

**Próximo:** Yamamoto Takeshi. Menciones de _shonen-ai_.


	2. Azul

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Azul (Yamamoto Takeshi)**

Se le ocurre a menudo que debe de haber una mejor forma de pensar. Porque estar debajo del agua en la bañera de tu casa, sin respirar, no parece ser lo más ortodoxo.

Los ojos le arden ya de tenerlos abiertos mirando al techo difuminado. Deben de estar rojos e irritados, pero no los cierra. No es que le guste el dolor, pero sabe que si baja sus párpados verá cómo el cielo azul se vuelve una tormenta.

La tormenta azotará su cuerpo sin miramiento alguno. Lo empapará y lo ahogará. Porque no es una tormenta normal. Qué va. Si lo fuera, Yamamoto no se preocuparía. El problema es que es adictiva y no puede quitársela de la cabeza.

Existe la posibilidad de que, si cierra los ojos, vea a la tormenta alejarse de él. Pero Takeshi no quiere. Le gusta la tormenta... Bueno, quizá _sí_ que le guste el dolor. Un poquito.

Yamamoto se da por vencido y, apurando sus últimos segundos de oxígeno, cierra los ojos. El cielo azul que vislumbra se rinde por completo a las nubes y da paso a una inmensa y poderosa tormenta. Takeshi puede oírla bramar. _Venga, idiota. Sal del agua._

El muchacho inspira una deseperada bocanada de aire al salir a la superficie. Mira a su alrededor y se frota los ojos. ¿Quién quiere un calmo cielo azul, si puedes poseer la pasión de la tormenta?

* * *

**Próximo: **Dino Cavallone/Hibari Kyoya. Yaoi y sexo no gráfico.


	3. Gris

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Gris (Dino Cavallone/Hibari Kyoya)**

Hibari mira su _nihon teien_ con ojos entrecerrados y reprime un gemido. El verde del jardín, la humedad y el sonido del agua fluyendo inundan sus sentidos. Cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Cavallone.

Se mueven al unísono, con roces experimentados. El _tatami_ se clava en la piel semi-desnuda de Kyoya, su _yukata_ gris esparcido alrededor de sus músculos. Dino tiene las manos en su cuerpo y no deja de moverlas. El puño de Hibari se cierra sobre el cabello del italiano y el muchacho gruñe.

La otra mano del Guradián de la Nube toca al mayor por encima de los vaqueros. Lo incita, lo atrae. Los ojos de Cavallone relampaguean con lujuria y suelta un suspiro. Inmediatamente se lanza hacia la boca de Hibari, internándose en su exalumno.

Kyoya consigue bajar los molestos vaqueros lo suficiente como para que sus pieles se rocen. Dino muerde súbitamente su labio inferior y el japonés gime. La cabeza de Hibari se inclina hacia atrás, dejando a su boca jadear y mirando a su amante. La camiseta de Dino está arrugada al igual que su entrecejo. Hibari está seguro que el rubio está sermoneando su nombre, como una retahíla sagrada.

Dino no espera. Hibari no quiere esperar. Se complementan sin preparación, sin ajuste, sin nada más que emoción cruda y violenta. La mano de Kyoya atrae a Cavallone por el cuello, clavándole las uñas en la base del cuero cabelludo. El rubio apreta los dientes y embiste.

Pronto están sin control. Todo da vueltas en la cabeza de Hibari. Sus párpados se quedan a medio camino de cubrir sus ojos y su voz ya no es suya.

Los movimientos son erráticos y Dino ya no puede contenerse; agacha la cabeza y le susurra insensateces al oído. Muchas son gemidos, otras son verdades, pero es la pasión que se entrevé en ellas que lleva a Kyoya a gritar. Cavallone araña el _tatami_ cuando acaba y se quedan un instante respirando entrecortadamente.

-Los _yukatas_ grises no te favorecen -dice el italiano con la voz ronca. -Prefiero verte desnudo.

Hibari lo aparta bruscamente y se sienta, sin importarle un segundo su falta de ropa.

-Te doy un par de segundos – dice. -Y luego te morderé.

* * *

**Próximo:** Lambo/I-pin. General. Romance.


	4. Amarillo

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Amarillo (Lambo/I-pin)**

I-pin siempre acaba riéndose de las tonterías de Lambo. Es automático. Como aquella vez que él se coló en su escuela para darle una caja de bombones y tuvo que huir lanzándose a la piscina porque se equivocó de planta y acabó en el despacho del director.

Se lo pasa tan bien con él que, incluso cuando llega a herirla sin querer, I-pin le perdona. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, Lambo está retrasado y I-pin lleva media hora esperando bajo el toldo de una librería, resguardándose de la nieve japonesa. Suelta una maldición bajita en chino y suspira.

Pero antes de poder irse, ve a Lambo corriendo a la lejos, completamente empapado de una cosa amarilla. El muchacho se detiene frente a ella y se toma unos minutos para coger aire ante la furiosa mirada de la chica.

-Lo siento, I-pin -dice. -No te creerías lo que me ha pasado.

Y la chica pierde el enfado cuando se da cuenta de que Lambo está cubierto de pintura amarilla y lleva un ramo de rosas que, en un pasado, deberían haber sido rojas. Entre castañeos Lambo comienza a explicar la historia, pero no hace falta que la acabe porque I-pin ya se está riendo y él está completamente perdonado.

* * *

**Próximo**: Spanner/Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yaoi y sexo no explícito.


	5. Naranja

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Naranja (Spanner/Sawada Tsuna)**

Tenerlo atrapado, solo, vulnerable, totalmente acorralado e indefenso consiguen excitarle. Conseguir que gima, ruegue, grite, suplique y maldiga lo vuelve loco. Estar a su alrededor, a su lado, en frente, detrás y dentro le produce gran placer.

Pero, curiosamente, es el hecho de que lleve el traje naranja lo que consigue que toque el cielo. Porque Spanner nunca ha negado ser una persona retorcida y fetichista.

* * *

**Próximo**: Sasagawa Kyoko/Miura Haru. _Shoujo-ai_. Romance.


	6. Rosado

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Rosado (Sasagawa Kyoko/Miura Haru)**

-Estás muy guapa con ese vestido.

Haru enrojece hasta las raíces del pelo y se reprocha a sí misma. Si fuese Tsuna sería comprensible, pero es Kyoko la que se lo dice. Y en un momento inoportuno, además.

-No sé a qué viene eso. ¿No estás procupada por los chicos? -. Su tono pretende ofender y mira a Sasagawa con severidad.

Kyoko sólo sonríe y aparta la mirada.

-Tienes razón.

Haru asiente al vacío una vez que todo vuelve a ser normal. El momento incómodo ha pasado. Ocurre siempre que están ellas dos solas. A decir verdad, comenzaron a darse aquellos momentos desde que se hicieron cargo de las tareas de la Base Vongola.

Desde que comenzaron a depender la una de la otra.

Haru vuelve a mirar de reojo a Kyoko y se da cuenta de que las mejillas de la chica están sonrosadas y tiene pequeñas lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos. Haru se muerde el labio y juguetea con los bordes de su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede, _Kyoko-chan_?

La aludida se sobresalta un poco y mira a Haru. Luego sonríe como siempre y se seca los ojos.

-Nada, _Haru-chan_, nada. Es sólo que... yo también estoy preocupada y quería olvidarme de todo lo que sucede.

Haru siente la culpabilidad en la base del estómago, sobre todo cuando Kyoko ya no puede contener las lágrimas.

-Y yo... yo no puedo ser como tú... y... y esperar en silencio porque... -. El hipo no le deja acabar y rompe en sollozos. Haru se cubre los labios y siente el ardor lacrimal en sus propios ojos. Se levanta de su silla sin ser consciente de por qué y rodea la mesa.

-Kyoko -dice con voz que pretende ser fuerte, pero que se quiebra a medio camino. -Kyoko, mírame.

La muchacha levanta su rostro de entre sus manos y mira a Haru. Ésta sonríe lo mejor que puede y pasa una mano por la mejilla de Sasagawa, acariciándola.

-Estarán bien. Estoy segura de que están en una de esas competiciones raras. No llores, venga. ¿Por favor... ?

Kyoko suelta una risita lastimera y se pone de pie.

-Gracias, _Haru-chan_.

Kyoko se inclina levemente y le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Haru se queda atónita mientras la otra chica se separa con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora tus mejillas combinan con tu vestido.

* * *

**Próximo**: Sasagawa Ryohei. General.


	7. Verde

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Verde (Sasagawa Ryohei)**

El césped vuela a su alrededor. Se revuelve, huyendo de sus pisadas y siguiendo al viento. Es alto y robusto, pero se mueve con gran gracia y flexibilidad.

Ryohei tiene miedo de pisarlo al principio, no quiere destrozar su gallarda postura. Pero no puede evitarlo cuando sus pequeños pies decalzos palpan la tierra húmeda.

Con un chillido infantil y una risa semejante al gorgojeo de un pájaro, el pequeño Ryohei corre colina abajo, dirigiéndose hacia el río. No puede evitar sonreír mientras la gravedad lo atrae al agua, a pesar de que le duele bastante las pequeñas heridas que se ha hecho en la mejilla durante Educación Física.

Le gustan las cosquillas que el césped le hace en los tobillos. Acaba rindiéndose a las diminutas caricias y se deja caer, rodando y aplastando el manto verde que lo cubre todo. Ryohei ríe mientras la vegetación le recuerda al edredón de su madre.

* * *

**Próximo:** Gokudera Hayato. _Angst_, menciones de _yaoi_ y _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc.


	8. Morado

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Morado (Gokudera Hayato)**

A veces se asfixia. El humo de su tabaco, el calor de Takeshi, la caída del Cielo. Todo se mezcla y se convierte en una cortina infranqueable que le impide respirar.

Hace años que ansía aire puro; oxígeno que le permita verlo todo con claridad. Pero su deseo se ve negado desde que el Firmamento sangró y se destruyó en mil pedazos.

Siente que se muere, poco a poco, dentro de su propio cuerpo. Takeshi está siempre a su lado, susurrando palabras en la oscuridad, intentando darle aire. Pero los pulmones de Gokudera no pueden inhalarlo.

Todos lo notan después de un tiempo. Todos pueden ver que se ahoga en el dolor, en la desesperanza. Su piel se vuelve grisácea, sus ojos se apagan, su cuerpo está frío y sus labios se tornan morados. Cuando Takeshi le pregunta qué sucede, Gokudera desvía la mirada.

-Estoy muerto.

* * *

**Próximo:** Superbia Squalo. _Angst_ y _spoilers_ del Varia!Arc.


	9. Blanco

Estos _drabbles_ tienen su origen en la Tabla Colores de la comunidad de _Livejournal_, Misión Insana. Son pequeñas historias de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ que incluyen _spoilers_ del Millefiore!Arc, yaoi, yuri y, en ocasiones, temática adulta y _angst_.

Gracias por leer :]

* * *

**Blanco (Superbia Squalo)**

Es blanco lo primero que ve cuando abre los ojos. Suelta un alarido de dolor al darse cuenta de que es un potente foco de luz. Aparta la mirada para sobrellevar la cegera temporal y se da cuenta de que la pared también es blanca. Las sábanas, el suelo...

Squalo gruñe al oler el desinfectante y la peste artificial. Intenta moverse, pero sus músculos están totalmente agarrotados y no responden.

-No te muevas. Estás gravemente herido y puedes abrirte los puntos.

El miembro de Varia busca al poseedor de la voz y lo encuentra en un rincón de la blanca habitación. Es Dino Cavallone, para variar.

-La muerte era más honrosa que tu favor -consigue articular, con voz ronca y herida. Cavallone no contesta.

Squalo sabe que los vendajes que envuelven sus heridas no son blancos. No. El rojo carmín de la sangre los tiñe de un color nauseabundo y enfermizo. Pero no le importa.

Mira a Cavallone con odio, mira la habitación con odio. Odia el blanco. Lo odia. Porque el blanco es inmaculado.

Y Xanxus le ha quitado el inmaculado blanco a su honor.

* * *

Esto es todo. Gracias por leer. Espero os haya gustado. ^^


End file.
